


Are you sure, you want to do this?【LEMON】

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Einshine, The Anime Man
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, when Shine got back home, Joey was thirsty as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sure, you want to do this?【LEMON】

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for the typo's, English isn't my first language :)
> 
> ~Cherry~

"Joey-senpai! Hi!", Shine greeted, as he closed the aparments door. He left his shoes, jacket and bag to the hallway and jumped to the livingroom's couch, next to Joey.  
"Oh, hi.", Joey said in a cold tone.  
"Are you okay, senpai? You seem sad."  
"I've just missed you.", Joey said. His expression turned into a grin and he stood up. He grabbed Shine's hand and pulled him up.  
"Wha-?", Shine started, but couldn't finish his sentence, because Joey pinned him against the wall. "S-senpai? What are you doin-?", Shine's sentence was again interrupted, this time by Joey's tounge in his throat. When Joey backed up from the kiss, in the lack of oxygen, Shine was confused as hell.  
"Wh-what was that?"  
Joey didn't say anything, he just took a deep breath and kissed Shine again. Shine had his mouth closed, so Joey begged for enterance, licking Shine's lower lip. Shine opened his mouth, only a little, but Joey saw, he had a chance, so he thursted his tounge in Shine's mouth. Joey slipped his hands in Shine's boxers and grabbed the hard thing.  
"Damn, you get hard so easily.", Joey grinned.  
"Well, yea! You're teasing me like that! Of course, I'll get hard!", Shine tried to defend himself. Joey didn't say anything, he just squeezed Shine's thing harder. Shine blushed and tried to hold back a huge moan, but failed. He moaned loudly.  
"I hope, the whole neighbourhood didn't heard that.", Shine said.  
"I don't care, I want you.", Joey said and undid Shine's pants. He took them off and went down on his knees infront of Shine. He took off Shine's boxers and took his thing inside of his mouth and sucked it, hard. Shine moaned, like it was his last.  
"Haah... Haah... I'm so fucking close to...", he moaned.  
"I'll get you stuffed.", Joey muttered and stood up. He turned Shine around and took off his own pants.  
"Are you sure, you want to do this?", Joey asked, before doing anything.  
"Yes, yes, I just want you inside of me!", Shine begged, almost yelled. Joey nodded and thursted his thing into Shine's hole and took it out. He repeated the move for minutes.  
"A-ah! I'll..!", Shine moaned. It was only matter of time before is orgasm. Joey kissed Shine's neck and thursted his thing inside of Shine, fast. Some white liquid started to drip on the floor and Joey laughed a little.  
"We need to clean up after.". Shine was just quiet.  
"If we go on any further, I will be not able to walk tomorrow.", Shine gasped.  
"Okay.. I want you, later today.", Joey grinned.  
"Sure. Or the roles will change. You, clean up.", Shine said and got fully dressed. He kissed Joey, fast and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for the length, I can't write lemons ;__;
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cherry~


End file.
